


The Joy of Commerce (The Money, Money, Money Remix)

by amaresu



Category: due South
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, Gen, Remix, pov: 2nd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-27
Updated: 2009-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody cheated the wolf. At least not more than once anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joy of Commerce (The Money, Money, Money Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6918) by Isiscolo. 



Nobody cheated the wolf. At least not more than once anyway. If you stole from the wolf the Mountie would show up and he would act embarrassed, but you could never tell if he was embarrassed for the wolf or for the you. Then you had to just stand there while he tried to explain what Diefenbaker had wanted and then the Mountie would just look at you until you handed whatever it was over. Still, it was better than when the cop partner came round instead and told you how horrible you were for cheating a wolf out of his money, like it was stealing candy from a baby or something. So, no one cheated the wolf and the wolf had welcome access to all the convenience stores and street vendors it wanted. Besides the wolf's money was a good as most peoples and better than some. Also you couldn't tuck change into his collar, so there was always some sort of tip.


End file.
